The Melodies of Our Memories
by AiSeeU
Summary: Erza, Gray, and Jellal are bestfriends since they were little. But one day Erza had to move to America. What will happen when Erza become an idol, met them again in 12 years and found that her bestfriends had a band? Will they still remember her?
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

_At the beach…_

_A red haired six year old girl with a twin tail was running on the beach. She wore a white sundress with a red ribbon choker and her twin tail was held by a blue and black ribbon. Behind her there's two young boys by the same age, one with a dark blue hair and one with a bright blue hair._

"_Gray, Jellal, hurry over here!" Shouted the girl._

"_we're coming! Geez Erza, you don't have to run that fast." Said the dark blue haired boy._

"_but I want to see the sunset…" Erza replied. "… for the last time at least, with you guys…" her face shows sadness._

"…" _Jellal remains silent._

_They arrived at the cliff. _

"_wow, it's so pretty." Said Erza. "I wish we could stay like this forever." She said with a sad tone._

"_I don't want to go to America, I don't want to be separated with you guys." Her tears began to fall down. _

"_don't worry Erza" said Jellal._

_Erza looked up to see him._

"_we're always be friends no matter where we are." He gave her his big smile._

"_yeah, and besides we can still keep in touch, right." Gray added. He also gave her a big smile._

_Erza stunned by their words. But she also felt the warmth of her friends._

"_right!" she said with a smile._

"_hey, let's make a promise."_

"_a promise?" asked Gray._

"_yep, a promise. A promise that we will meet again someday." Said Erza._

"_but we need something that will symbolize our promise." _

_She looked around and found 3 matching seashells. "ah, those are perfect!"_

_She picked up those shells and then she took off her ribbons and tied them around the shells. She tied the last one with her choker, then she gave them to her friends._

"_those are…"_

"_these shells are symbol to our promise." She tied them to their wrist._

"_promise me that we will meet again someday"_

"_we promise!" They hugged each other._

_The next day, Erza was taking off to America. The boys saw her flying away._

'_I promise we meet again Erza' thought Jellal._


	2. Chapter 1

** Author's note: Hi guys, sorry for not introducing myself before. my name is Ai and this is my first fanfiction. I always want to write a story about Erza, Gray, and Jellal's relationship. I thought it will be cool if I write a story about them. oh, and I want to thank you all for reviewing my story and I'm really sorry for taking a long time to update. My internet had been set up and it's really hard to login. anyway, this the first chapter. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FT **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: New Beginning<strong>

_12 years later_…

_Its you (its you)_

_Its you (its you)_

_Youre the only one for me (its you)_

_Its you (its you)_

_I dont need anyone else, its only you to me_

_Even if you ask again, its only you to me_

_Even if you have another love already_

_I cant forget you, i cant turn back_

_Right when my glare was sharp_

_Right when i was nailing a nail deep inside my heart_

_I chose you without any regrets_

_Yes , its you_

_Oh I dont care what anyone says_

_No matter who curse at me, I'll only look at you_

_If i am born again, it will be only you_

_Tik-tak - Even as time goes by_

_Oh when i tell you i love you thousands of time_

_Even if my heart is on fire and as my lips dry_

_If i am born again, it will still be only you_

_Tik-tak - Even as time flies_

_oh oh only for you oh oh only for you_

_oh oh only for you oh oh only for you_

_oh oh only for you oh oh only for you_

_No words are necessary, its only you to me_

_Even if you say its too late, its only you to me_

_I know it is a wrong love_

_I cant give up, I can never let you go_

_My cold lips call out more and more_

_Its finds you warmly and calls you out_

_Though you never respond when called_

_Im waiting for you_

_Oh I dont care what anyone says_

_No matter who curse at me, I'll only look at you_

_If i am born again, it will still be only you_

_Tik-tak - Even as time goes by_

_Oh when i tell you i love you thousands of time_

_Even if my heart is on fire and as my lips dry_

_If i am born again, it will still be only you_

_Tik-tak - Even as time flies_

_oh oh only for you oh oh only for you_

_To me, its you. Its you to me. (why dont you know, Why dont you know?)_

_To me, its you. Its you to me. To me_

_I dont care what anyone says_

_No matter who curse at me, I'll only look at you_

_If i am born again, it will still be only you_

_Tik-tak - Even as time goes by_

_Oh when i tell you i love you thousands of time_

_Even if my heart is on fire and as my lips dry_

_If i am born again, it will still be only you_

_Tik-tak - Even as time flies_

_Its you (its you)_

_Its you (its you)_

_Youre the only one for me (its you)_

_Its you (its you)_

"KYAAAAAA… FT4 WE LOVE YOUUU!" the fan girls are screaming.

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY! THANK YOU! WE LOVE YOUALL!" shouted FT4.

They just finished their concert and going back their limo.

"Phew… I'm beat" said Natsu, the drum player.

"No kidding. We concerted for hours. My hands are killing me" said Gajeel, the bassist.

"Okay, I know you're all tired but Mr. Gildarts request us to go back to studio first. He said he had an announcement for us." Said Jellal, the vocal and lead guitar.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me, Jellal? I barely move a hand now and you told us to go to the studio. Can't we just wait until tomorrow?" said Natsu

"No can do Natsu. He said is really important, so we have to head there immediately." Replied Jellal.

"Hehehe… don't worry Natsu. If you collapsed I'll make sure Antonio carries you." Said Gray. He was the guitarist.

Antonio is their bodyguard. He has big muscles on his body.

"WHAT? NO!"

_At the studio…_

"Ah… it's good to see you all here." Said Gildarts, their producer.

"So, what's the important thing you want to tell us?" asked Gray.

"Well, as you can see, FT4 is a big success. But, you're all still young and need education. Therefore, I'm signing you all up into a college." Said Gildarts.

"YOU- WHAT?" Everyone shocked.

"We're going back to school? Tch, I thought I'm done with annoying teachers, books, and study when I graduate from high school" groaned Gajeel.

"Agh, who cares about college. I hate lecturers and their lectures. They bored me to death." Said Natsu.

"Come on guys, it won't be that bad. It's your opportunity to socialize as well. What would people said if FT4 aren't educated? They will treat us like idiots." Said Gildarts.

"Well, I wouldn't mind but what about our work?" asked Jellal.

"Don't worry about it. I've already scheduled everything and you can only put on a concert on your holidays so you will be more focused on your study" said Gildarts again.

"Seriously?" Gray said.

"Yep. Now you can go home. You're going to start at Vermillion University tomorrow morning. Don't be late."

"UGH~" Natsu and Gajeel growled.

They went back to the mansion where they lived together. The two story mansion had a big automatic gate and it surrounded by a large garden. The exterior was colored white and gold with Victorian style. The interior is colored white with marble stone as the floors.

"Finally, home sweet home." said Natsu.

They all went back to their room to get some sleep.

_At Jellal's room_

Jellal sat on the edge of his bed.

He looked at his childhood picture with Erza and Gray and the shell that Erza gave him.

"You still think about her?" Jellal turned back and saw Gray on the door.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you go to sleep?" said Jellal.

"I thought I'll stop by and checked on you. You know I 've been thinking about her a lot too. It's been so long since we saw her. I wonder how she's been doing." Said Gray.

"She hasn't contact us this past 4 years. Maybe she's busy or maybe she's even forget about us." Jellal said with a sad face.

"Come on man, don't think like that. Erza never forget us. I believe that. Maybe she's just busy. Anyway, I'm going back to my room now. Don't think to much ok? Good night." Gray left his room.

Jellal went to the bathroom and changed to his pajamas and brushed his teeth. After that, he went back to his bed.

"_Erza, Would you still keep our promise? Will you ever come back again? I've really missed you so much."_

With that Jellal closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: first day at Vermillion

**author's note: hey guys i'm back. sorry if it's take to long. i read all your reviews and i'm surprised that you like my story. thank you. i forgot to mention that the song i used in the previous chapter is 'It's You' by Super Junior. anyway, this is chapter 2. i made it a little bit longer but i still think it's short. i hope you guys will enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

*beep…beep…beep…*

*click*

"ugh… what time is it? Did I oversleep?"

Jellal looked at his clock.

7.30 a.m

"OMG! I REALLY OVERSLEPT! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Jellal grabbed his clothes and rushed to the bathroom.

After bath he went to check on the others.

"I hope they're ready."

First, he went to Natsu's room.

He knocked.

"Natsu, are you ready? C'mon we're gonna be late."

… silence …

"Natsu? hello? Are you there?"

Still no answer.

"Don't tell me he's still asleep."

He used the spare key to open Natsu's room.

When he saw Natsu he sighed.

Natsu's really STILL ASLEEP.

"Natsu, wake up."

He shaked Natsu's body.

"mmhmn… just 5 more minutes"

"We can't. We're gonna be late if we don't hurry. Today is our first day at college and we don't want to be late, do we?" Jellal said.

No respond.

"ugh! You leave me no choice!"

Jellal pulled the blanket off of him and he picked a glass of water and splash it to Natsu.

"GYAAAHHH… OK… OK… I'M AWAKE."

Natsu quickly got up from his bed.

"Good. Now go to the bathroom quick!" Jellal shouted.

"Aye~" Natsu obeyed.

Jellal was pretty scary when he's angry and Natsu didn't want to see that so he obeyed.

"Geez,, why do I feel like I'm their (Natsu's) mother?" Jellal sighed.

While Natsu was taking a bath, Jellal went to Gajeel's bedroom.

"I hope he's already awake or I will kill him."

He knocked on Gajeel's door.

"Gajeel, are you awake?"

No respond.

"Oh no. Is he still asleep as well?"

He opened Gajeel's door. But Gajeel wasn't on his bed. He heard a shower in his bathroom.

"oh, I guess he's awake already. Well at least he isn't like Natsu."

Jellal walked out from Gajeel's room.

Next, he went to Gray's

He knocked.

"Gray? You ready?"

No respond (again)

"He isn't asleep is he?"

He opened the door and Gray wasn't there.

He checked bathroom and Gray wasn't there either.

"where could he be?"

Jellal walked out of Gray's room and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yo. Ohayo."

Gray was in the kitchen, prepared breakfast.

"Wh- how long have you been here?" Jellal surprised.

"before you woke up" Gray smirked.

"then why didn't you wake me up and the others?" Jellal asked.

"I didn't want to bother you and I'm to lazy to wake the others especially Natsu."

"You… ugh… nevermind." Jellal gave up.

A moment later Natsu and Gajeel joined them and they ate their breakfast.

"Man, I'm still sleepy." Said Natsu.

"You can sleep again later. Now we have a college to attend. Hurry, we're gonna be late." Jellal commanded.

_10 minutes later…_

The four sat inside their limo and headed to the campus. They brought their instruments with them.

"According to the brochure that Mr. Gildarts gave me Vermillion University is a university specialized in art because it has art department. He also said that this university is the place for people who want to go to the entertainment world, but many actress, models, and singers go to college here, so there're a lot of famous people. And since we are a band Mr. Gildarts signed us up here, at the music department, but we still gonna take language lessons and other art lessons as well." Jellal explained.

"language?" Gajeel asked.

"yeah, English. But there's other languages if you're interested" Jellal said.

"no way. English is enough trouble for me." Gajeel said.

"hey guys, we're here." Gray said.

_Vermillion University…_

The campus is really big with a huge garden in the middle. In the center of the garden there's a fountain and a statue of Mavis Vermillion, the founder of the university. The campus has 3 big building with 4 stories each and they surrounded the garden. Behind the back building there's a tall clock tower and in front of the campus there's a big black gate with the symbol of the university. There're a lot of students in the campus area.

"Hey, guys isn't that FT4?" one of the girls shouted.

"OMG! IT'S REALLY THEM! IT'S REALLY FT4!" The others screamed.

"KYAAA! FT4 IS ATTENDING OUR CAMPUS!"

In a second FT4 is surrounded by their fans/fangirls.

"WH- HEY"

"please get out of our way!"

They tried to walk into the campus their tracks are covered by the fangirls and there's no way they would stepped out.

"MOVE IT! MOVE IT PEOPLE!"

Antonio suddenly came from nowhere. He cleared the way for them.

"phew! Thanks Antonio." said Natsu.

"I thought they're used to this because there're a lot of famous people in here. What's gotten into those girls?" said Gajeel.

"Anyway, where did you come from Antonio?" asked Gray.

"my duty is to protect you all anytime anywhere" Antonio said proudly.

"oookaaaayyy~"

"c'mon we have to see the rector first."

They headed to the rector's office.

_At the office_

"ah, you four must be the new students Gildarts sent. I'm Makarov Dreyar the rector of this university. Welcome to Vermillion University. Is nice to have you here as our students." Said a short old man.

"thanks. Is nice to be here. Can I ask how did you know Mr. Gildarts?" said Gray.

"Well, Gildarts is a former student of this University. He was one of the best student that graduate from here." Said Makarov.

"_so that's why he wants us to go here"_ Jellal thought.

"anyway, these are your schedules. And this is the student council president. She will take you to your class." Said Makarov again.

"Hi, I'm Levy McGarden. I'm the student council president. Is really nice to meet you all." Said the short girl with a sky blue hair.

"umm… is nice to meet you too." Gajeel said.

"I'll take to your class. This way." She said.

_A few minutes later…_

"ok, this is your class, class B." she pointed at the door with a B sign on it.

"oh, thanks." Said Jellal.

"anytime. If you need help, please don't hesitant to ask me. I'll be at the student council room." Said Levy.

"sure."

And then Levy left.

They opened the door and stepped into the class.

"oh, you're the new student please come in. I'm Laxus Dreyar, your music lecturer." Said the man with blonde hair.

"KYAA! FT4 IS IN OUR CLASS. WE'RE SO LUCKY."

"OMG! GRAY AND JELLAL ARE SO COOL!" The girls were screaming and made noises.

"settle down everyone. We know they're famous but please remember that we still in the middle of class." Laxus said. "and since everyone here are already know you, you don't need to introduce yourselves. Please take the seats over there." He pointed at the 4 empty seats near the window.

"thankyou Mr. Dreyar."

"please call me Sir Laxus. Mr. Dreyar is for my grandfather." Laxus said.

"_oh, so he's the rector's grandson. No wonder they have the same last name."_ Jellal thought.

They went to their seats. Natsu is seating behind Jellal. Gray is in front of Jellal and Gajeel is beside Natsu.

They listened to Sir Laxus's lectures.

_Recess time…_

A girl with a blonde hair came to them.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia. I'm your biggest fan."

"Oh, I know you. I saw you on the magazines. You're one of the Teen Blitz magazine's models. You were great." Said Natsu.

Lucy blushed. "Uhm… thankyou. But I'm not a professional model though. I'm just a reader who become a model. That's why I study here, to become a professional model." She said.

"Wow. Good luck then." Natsu said.

"Oh yeah, by the way, do you guys want to have lunch together? My friends and I are going to cafeteria." She asked.

"Sure. Why not." Said Jellal.

"Great."

_Cafeteria…_

They picked up their lunches and headed to a table with a group of students.

"Lu-chan over here." Shouted a blue haired girl.

"Ah, Levy-chan." Lucy replied.

"Heh, it's the president." Said Gajeel.

"Oh, it's you guys. Come, sit here and join us." She said with a smile.

"Let me introduce you to our friends. This is Mirajane. But just call her Mira." She pointed at the girl with a long wavy white hair.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I love your songs. They're really great." Mira smiles.

"Thanks." Said Jellal.

"Mira is a great singer. Her voice is so beautiful. You should hear she sings sometimes." Levy added.

"Really? I'm looking forward to it then." Said Jellal again.

"And this is Lisanna, Mira's younger sister." Lucy pointed at the girl with a short white hair.

"Nice to meet you." Lisanna said.

"Lisanna is good at design. She often makes us some clothes." Lucy said again.

"Wow. That's awesome."

"Thanks." Lisanna smiled.

"Next. This is Juvia Loxar. She's aiming for modeling too." Lucy pointed at the girl with a sea blue hair.

"um… i-it's n-nice to meet you." Juvia said shyly. She stared at Gray.

"It's nice to meet you too." Said Gray with a smile.

Juvia blushed madly.

"Oi, are you okay?" asked Gray.

"Don't worry. Juvia is shy with the boys." Said Lucy.

"oh"

Suddenly, three students came to their table.

"Yo." Said the boy with a weird black hair and weird tattoo on his forehead.

"Oh, hey guys. Perfect timing. We're gonna introduce you to FT4." Said Levy. "Guys, these are Freed Justine, Bixlow, and Evergreen. They are Raijinshu, our college's band."

"Oh, this is the famous FT4. It's an honor to meet you. I hope we can work together well in the future." Said Freed.

"Thanks." Said Jellal.

A moment later, a girl with a long black hair walked pass them.

"Huh? Who's that? Wait… isn't that Ultear Milkovich, the famous model of Heart Kreuz collection?" Said Jellal.

"Yes, she's really popular right now. But I think you shouldn't get to close to her. I think she's dangerous." Said Levy.

"Why?" asked Gajeel.

"Rumors said that she loves to play with many boys. She also likes to steal other girls' boyfriends. You should be careful." Mira said with a serious tone.

"O-ok."

They continued to finish their lunch.

Gray looked at his watch.

"oh, look at the time. The next class is going to start soon. We should get going."

The four stood up and said goodbye to their new friends.

They didn't notice a pair of eyes stared at them from elsewhere.

"Hmmmm… so that's Jellal Fernandes. Interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>so, how is it? is it good? is it bad? i'm sorry it's still short. i'll try to make it longer in the future chapters. please review. i really appreciate if you guys give me suggestion for the next chapter. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

** Author's note: I'M SO SORRY! I can't update it faster because of my mid-term and it's killing me. I'm sorry if you guys waited too long. Once again I'm very sorry but please enjoy this new chapter. Please don't kill me T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: singing project and shocking news.<strong>

_The next day…_

"I can't believe we're late again!" shouted Jellal.

They're running through the corridor.

"Well, that's because Natsu is being a lazy ass again." Said Gajeel.

"Hey! You're the one who invited me to play MMORPG until midnight." Replied Natsu.

"At least I'm not a lazy ass unlike you. You sleep like a bear." Mock Gajeel.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"GUYS! STOP IT!" shouted Gray.

"Ok. So, for the first period, Gray and I attend singing class. How about you guys?" asked Jellal.

"I attend art class." Said Natsu.

"Ugh… I attend language class." Said Gajeel.

"Ok, now we split up here."

Gray and Jellal went to class C, Natsu went to class A, and Gajeel went to class E.

_With Jellal and Gray…_

Jellal ran faster than Gray so he was ahead. Suddenly, a woman walked in front of them and Jellal didn't see her.

"JELLAL! LOOK OUT!" shouted Gray.

"HUH?"

*BRUGH!*

Jellal hitted the woman. Her books and papers fell down.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss. I didn't see you." Said Jellal.

He picked up her books and papers and gave it to her.

"Oh, that's okay, it's not a big deal." She said with a smile. "You two seem like in a hurry."

"Well, yeah, we supposed to be in singing class and we're late." Said Jellal.

"What a coincidence, I'm heading there too. Why don't we go together?" she said.

"Sure."

"By the way, my name is Ultear. Ultear Milkovich."

"_hey, this is the girl that Levy talked about yesterday. I think I should be careful."_

"uhm…I'm Jellal Fernandes and this is Gray Fullbuster."

"Nice to meet you." Said Gray.

"It's nice to meet you too. You FT4 are so amazing. I love your songs." Said Ultear.

"Uhm… thanks." Said Gray.

They walked to their class.

_Class C…_

"Fullbuster! Fernandes! Milkovich! You're late!" said Macao, their lecturer.

"We're really sorry about that Mr. Macao." Said Ultear.

"Nevermind. Just hurry and take your seat." Said Macao.

They sat beside each other. They can hear the squeals of fangirls around them. Again.

"Settle down everyone. I'm gonna give you a project today." Said Macao. "You'll gonna sing a duet with a partner. You have to choose a partner of opposite gender. You have one week to choose a partner. You have to sing a song about romance any kind. You have 3 weeks to prepare."

After that, he left.

Suddenly, they heard the screams of fangirls.

"Oh boy!"

"Here we go again!"

"KYAAA! Jellal-sama, Gray-sama! Please let me be your partner." Said one of the girls.

"NO! ME!" said the others.

"G-Girls, please calm down" Said Jellal.

But, the girls are still arguing.

Suddenly, Ultear stepped in.

"Calm down everyone. Jellal is my partner now so please don't bother him." Said Ultear.

"EEEEEHHHH?" the girls (and Jellal) surprised.

"Is it true Jellal-sama?"

"Well, uhm, I guess so…"

"What about Gray-sama? Do you already have partner too?"

"yeah,I, uh, have someone in mind." Said Gray.

"Aww man~" the girls walk away disappointedly.

Jellal and Gray sighed in relief.

"Fiuuhh… thanks for saving me Ultear." Said Jellal.

"_maybe she's not as bad as Levy told me."_

"No problem, but I really mean it when I say you're my partner." Said Ultear.

"EEEHHH?"

"You don't want to?"

"Uh…no, it's not like that. I just surprised that you pick me as your partner, I mean, you also have fans, doesn't it make your fans angry?"

"Hahaha… don't worry about them. They just have deal with it."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt so, yeah we partners now then." Said Jellal.

_RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG…_

"Well, that's the bell now. I better get to my next class. Bye Ultear. C'mon Gray."

"Uh-yeah."

"See you later you two." Ultear waved them goodbye.

"_Perfect, since Jellal is my partner now, I have to make him mine."_

Gray walked and sighed. He looked depressed.

"What's wrong Gray?" asked Jellal.

"I'm confused about the singing project. I don't have a partner." Said Gray.

"But, you said…"

"It was lie. The truth is I don't know who should I ask. The girls in our class are creepy."

"Relax buddy, you'll find someone. We have much time." Said Jellal.

"Thanks, I hope I can find someone before this week ends."

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the world…_

*CLICK*

*CLICK*

*FLASH*

A teenage girl was posing in front of the cameras.

"OK, that was great, excellent job Erza." Said the cameraman.

"Thanks Simon. I tried my best." Said Erza smiling.

"You know, you could try singing. I've heard your singing and it was amazing."

"Simon, I thought we had this conversation before. I'm not gonna sing. You know I'm scared with big crowds."

"Is that so? Why didn't you scared when you're in fashion show?"

"That was different. Only professionals who came to the fashion show so it's not as big as concerts."

"Well, you can't hide your talent forever, it will be a shame you know." Said Simon.

"…"

"C'mon, it's late. You should go home now. I'll ask Sho to take you home."

"Ah, Erza there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." A brunette girl walked in.

"Milliana, I was taking photoshoots. How can't you find me when I'm obviously in here?"

"Uh, yeah, right." Milliana scratch the back of her head.

"You two should get home. Sho is waiting for you with the limo in front of the building." Said Simon.

"Right. C'mon Erza." Milliana grabbed her arm.

_Time skip._

They arrived in front of Erza's house.

"Thanks for the lift, Sho." Said Erza.

"No problem, nee-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." Said Sho.

He drove away.

"We're home." Said Erza and Milliana.

"Ah, welcome home you two." Said Erza's mom. She looked just like an older version of Erza.

"I'm heading to my room now. I'm beat." Said Erza.

"Me too." Said Milliana

"Ok, goodnight darling." Said her mom.

Erza stepped into her room. She put away her belongings and she saw her white guitar in the corner of the room. She smiled and took the guitar than she sat on the edge of her bed.

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_Don't matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wonderin the desert_

_For a thousand days (oooh)_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, Baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it even now_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how else to find_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain (oooh)_

_The stars are burning_

_I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)_

_Can't you hear me calling_

_My heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean is running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me_

_This gonna be a month soon_

_Then you get back to me (ooooh Baby)_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it even now_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how else to find_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain (oooh)_

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And make this desert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick arround me_

_Baby baby baby (ooooh)_

_It's a world of wonder_

_With you in my life_

_So hurry baby_

_Don't waste no more time_

_I need you near right_

_There it's plain_

_By a day without you_

_Is like a year without rain (oooh)_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it even now_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how else to find_

_But a day without you is like a year without rain (oooh)_

Erza suddenly missed her childhood friends, especially Jellal. She had liked him since was little. She wondered if they still remember her.

"That's sounds wonderful, darling."

Erza turned her head and saw her mom in the door frame.

"Mom…"

"You have a wonderful voice, Erza. I always wonder why you didn't choose singing over modeling."

"I don't want to sing in front of a big crowd. What if it happened like last time?" Said Erza.

"You just being paranoid, darling. I'm sure you will be a great singer."

"Thanks, mom. But I think I'll stick with modeling now."

"Hmmm… I don't think so…" said her mother.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, this afternoon I talked to the director of Teen Blitz about how great your voice are. When she heard your singing – that I record secretly- she loved it. She contacted her producer friend in Fiore to help you become a singer**."(A/N: I make Fiore like a real country because I don't think Fairy Tail located in Japan.)**

"WHA-MOM! How could you!"

"I'm sorry darling, but I can't stand you hide your voice like that. And beside you can go back to Magnolia now. You can meet your old friends." She said with a smile.

"_That means I can meet them again…"_ Erza smiled.

"But, what about my college?"

"You'll be moved to the college in there. I'll talk to your rector tomorrow."

"_This isn't a dream. I finally can meet them again."_

"Ok, fine. I'll do it."

"That's my girl. The director said you'll go next week. She also said you sill cooperate with a band, FT4, for your first debut." Her mom said again.

"F…T…4?"

_Back to the guys…_

It's lunch time so everyone gathered in the cafeteria. The FT4 guys were hanging with their usual group.

Suddenly, Gray's phone ringing.

He flipped his phone and read the text message.

**To: Gray**

**From: Gildarts**

**Please tell boys to come over to the studio after school. I have something important to tell you guys.**

" Who is it, Gray?" Said Natsu still munching his food.

"It's Gildarts. He said we have to come over after school. He has something important to tell us." Said Gray.

"Hey, do you think he'll let us to do another concert?" Said Natsu.

"In your dreams." Said Gajeel.

"Hmph."

"Please don't start it guys." Said Jellal.

_Time skip_

The FT4 members are gathered in Gildart's office.

"Good, you're all here." Said Gildarts. "You see, my friend from modeling agency in America phoned me last night."

"So?" Said Natsu bored.

"She said one of her model has a talent to be a singer, so she asked me to help her to become one."

"Huh? Why she would come so far to Fiore? Isn't there any producers in America?" Said Gajeel.

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks I'm the best producer in the world. Hahahahahaha…"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway, my friend said she will come next week. So, I'm putting you guys in charge to take care of her."

"WH-WHY US?"

"Because she's around your age and I think it will be the best if she's in hand with people around her age. A band more precisely."

"I guess it's OK. What could possibly go wrong?" Said Gray.

"Good. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. My friend said that her model had lived in Magnolia when she was young. Maybe you know her." Said Gildarts**. (A/N: They lived in Magnolia, Fiore just like in the anime.)**

"?"

_Time skip…_

_America…_

"Mom, what do you mean you can't go?" said Erza.

"I'm sorry darling. I still have works here. Milliana will go with you instead." Said her mom.

"B-But…"

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Just call me if you need anything." Her mom hug her and kissed forehead.

"C'mon Erza. Simon and Sho are waiting for us. We're gonna be late." Said Milliana.

"Well, it's time for you to go. Be good ok? And make me proud." Said her mom.

"I will. Bye mom I'll miss you. I promise I'll visit." Erza waved her mother goodbye and headed to the airport.

_At the airport…_

"Well, this is it. Thanks for everything guys." Erza hugged her friends.

"I'll miss you, nee-chan" Sho cried.

"Don't cry, Sho. We'll see her again." Said Simon. "I'll miss you too Erza. We have so many great times together."

"I know I'll miss you guys too." Erza smiled.

"Milliana, take care of her, okay?" said Sho.

"Of course." She said.

"Bye guys." They waved her hands goodbye.

_At the plane…_

" _I can't believe I'll meet them again after so long. What if they don't recognize me? What if they forget?"_

Erza was fighting with her thought during the flight while Milliana was sleeping. She took out something from her bag. It was the choker that she made when she was six when she was parted with her friends.

"_Jellal… Gray…"_

_12 hours later…_

Erza was sleeping with Milliana.

"_We'll arrived at Magnolia shortly. All passenger please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts."_ Said the announcer.

Erza slowly woke up. She looked at the window. It's morning again. Her watch showed 06.30 a.m.

"Milliana, wake up. We're almost landing." Erza shook her body lightly.

"Uhm…" Milliana rubbed her eyes.

The plane landed smoothly.

Erza and Milliana stepped out the plane.

"_Magnolia, it's good to be back."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, they're you have it, the 3rd chapter. The 4th one is in the progress. I'll make sure to publish it today as well. Thanks for reading. :)<strong>

**AiSeeU **


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Erza and Milliana were walking to the baggage claim to picked up their stuffs. After a half hour later they walked outside.

"Should we take the taxi Erza?" asked Milliana.

"No, the director said the producer will picked us up himself. I wonder where he is. Heck, I even don't know what he looks like." Said Erza.

They began to look around when suddenly two men appeared behind them.

"Excuse me, miss?" one of them poking Erza's shoulder.

"kyaaa~" Erza jumped and turned to face them.

"I believe you are Erza Scarlet, miss?"

"Y-yes. And you are?" She asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Gildarts Clive, the producer of FT4. Nice to meet you. And this is Antonio, our bodyguard." Gildarts shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Clive and Mr. Antonio. Please take care of us." Erza bowed her head.

"And who is this is young lady beside you?" Asked Gildarts.

"Oh, this is Milliana my friend. She will be accompanying me here." Said Erza.

"Hmmm… I see. Well, shall we get going? We need to take you to your apartment. You must be very tired after that long flight. Antonio, please bring their suitcases to the limo." Said Gildarts.

_An hour later…_

The limo stopped in front of a building. The building looks really tall, big and looks luxurious and it seems that they got a pool on the top of the shorter side.

"Welcome to Fairy Hill Apartment girls." Gildarts said as they stepped out of the limo.

"Woah, this place is huge!" Milliana and Erza said.

They walked into the apartment building and head to their room.

"Girls, this is your room, Room #305. I hoped you'll enjoy it. Any question before I go?" Said Gildarts.

"No, we're good for now. Thank you Mr. Clive." Said Milliana.

"Please call me Gildarts. Well, I better go now. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call me. I'll pick up you girls tomorrow to your new college." Said Gildarts.

"Eh? We've already been signed up to a new college?" Milliana surprised.

"Yes. Tomorrow you're going to Vermillion University. It's the university of idols and talented students. I'm sure you'll like it there." Gildarts said with a smile.

"O-Ok if you say so…"

"Well then, I better get going. Rest well girls." He and Antonio left.

Erza opened the door and brought their stuffs in. She switched the light on and saw their luxurious room. There's a big plasma TV in the living room and leather sofas with a ceramic coffee table. Beside the living room there's a terrace with a Jacuzzi and beside the TV there's a door that led to the kitchen and dining room. There's also a stair that led to the second floor. She supposed that there's where the bedrooms supposed to be.

"Woah, this place is amazing. I think I'm gonna like it here." Said Milliana.

She walked around the room and plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV.

Erza just smiled at her friend.

"Well, I'm heading to the bedroom to unpack my stuff." Erza said bringing her suitcases upstairs.

"Okay."

Erza opened the door of her room. Her room is decorated with a cream wallpaper with musical notes on them and there's a big white wardrobe beside the door and a queen sized a bed on the middle of the room with two small tables beside it and a furry red rug on the floor. Across the room there's a big window where she could see the view of the city.

She inhaled and putted her suitcases down. She walked to window and saw the scenery. She sighed as she fell to her deep thoughts.

"_FT4… just who're they I wonder. Why I got this weird feeling?"_

_Meanwhile…_

In the Vermillion University, It's lunch time for the guys.

"Hey, guys I just got a message from Gildarts." Said Jellal.

"Huh? What is it said?" The others gathered around him.

"He said that he wants us to record a new song that he just written and he also wants to introduce us to the model tomorrow." Jellal said.

"Oh, you mean the model that he talked about two days ago. I'm kinda curious about her." Said Gajeel.

"Who cares? We got our first recording since we got into college." Said Natsu.

"Natsu, we're barely a week in the college. Don't make it sounds like ages." Said Gray. "Anyway, I agree with Gajeel. I also have this kind of weird feelings. But it's not bad."

"Same with me. But we won't know her until tomorrow so… please don't go so high with curiosity." Said Jellal.

"_What is this feeling? Why it feels so familiar?"_ Jellal thought. _"Erza…"_

_The next day…_

On the first period the four of them got the same class, in class B which is Laxus' class. Surprisingly, when they got in they heard no fangirls screaming to death over them. In exchange, they heard murmurings everywhere.

"Hey, did you hear? There're two transfer students coming today." One of the students said.

"Yeah, I heard that one of them was a famous model in America." Said another.

"Was?"

"Yeah, they said that she transferred in here to become a singer. I heard she's really pretty with a long silky red hair."

"Eh? Really? Don't tell me it's _her._ The one that I saw in the TV commercials and fashion magazine! She's like the model queen!" the first student squeal in excitement.

Unknown to them Jellal heard their conversation.

_Red hair? No, it can't be…"_ Jellal thought.

"Oi, Jellal. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Said Gray like he can read his mind. He also heard the students conversation.

"I think I know what are you thinking is the same as mine but it can't be _her_ right?" Said Jellal.

"Who knows?" Said Gray.

"NOOOOO! WHY? WHY?"

They turned their heads to find Gajeel suddenly screaming with a magazine on his hand.

"OI! What's wrong with you knucklehead? Natsu what did you do?" Shouted Gray.

"Why you always dump it on me you droopy eyes! He screamed because his favorite model is suddenly quit modeling." Said Natsu.

"Huh? I didn't know you're into models, Gajeel." Said Gray.

"Well, I am. Just look at this article." He shoved the magazine at the three of them and continue sobbing.

"Huh? Teen Blitz? I never heard of this magazine before." Said Gray as he looked at the cover.

"It's a monthly local teen magazine in America that only writes about the news in America. In fact, it's very _local_ that the website can only be opened by America's citizens. But their models is broadcasting commercials around the world" Gajeel explained with tears.

"Maybe they don't want the other countries to steal their ideas." Said Jellal. "How did you get this anyway?"

"Well, remember my friend from America, Totomaru?"

"The one that with a spiky ponytail and black bandages across his nose?" Said Natsu.

"Yes, when he visited Fiore last summer, he brought a Teen Blitz with him. He introduced it with me and I sorta into one of the model. When he went back he promised me to send it every month. And there you have it."

"Ooooooohhhhhh…" The three of them said like a choir.

They opened back the magazine and found the article that Gajeel was crying about.

"**THE AMERICA'S TOP MODEL ERZA SCARLET IS LEAVING MODELING AND AMERICA?" **

Gray and Jellal's eyes became as big as a dinner plate.

"_ERZA SCARLET?"_ They shouted in their minds.

"Well, I dunno who's this girl is so, I'm not interested." Said Natsu plainly.

"YOU! How dare you say that!" Gajeel suddenly stood up and pulled Natsu's scarf.

"Everyone! Settled down and Gajeel let go of Natsu before I send you to detention." Laxus appeared from nowhere.

"Ok, class. As some of you already knew, today we have two transferred students. Apparently, they came from the other side of the world so please treat them well." Laxus continued. "Why don't you two come in."

The two stepped in and stood in front of the room.

"This is Milliana and Erza Scarlet. They'll be studying in this music department with you all."

Gray, Jellal, and the whole class stared blankly at the two.

_30 seconds later…_

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?" The whole class screamed. Apparently they all know who Erza is.

Erza and Milliana shocked and backed away.

"E-ERZA?" Shouted Gray and Jellal. They spontaneously stood up.

Erza turned her head to look at them.

"GRAY? JELLAL?" She pointed at the two.

"Huh? You guys already know each other?" Said Laxus.

"Y-Yeah. We're childhood friends." Said Erza.

"Well, that makes everything easier then. You two can show them around the campus later." Said Laxus. "Erza, Milliana, both of you can take your seats. We'll begin the class immediately."

Erza sat between Gray and Jellal and Milliana sat beside Kagura.

"Erza! I can't believe you really come back." Gray whisper shouted excitedly. "You don't know how we've missed you, especially Jel-mmpf" Jellal extended his hand to cover his best friend's big mouth.

Erza giggled seeing the two. "I've missed you guys too. It's been ages." She smiled at Jellal.

"Y-Yeah, it's been a while." Said Jellal nervously.

"Fernandez, Scarlet, Fullbuster! You can continue your reunion on recess. Now pay attention!" Shouted Laxus.

"Yes Sir!" They replied in unison.

"Now, I want to discuss about the project I gave you two weeks ago. I want you all to write down your name and your partner's name on a piece of paper and collect them to me. I hope you're already have partners and songs because you only got one week left." Said Laxus

"_Oh, crap! I forgot about that project! I don't even have a partner yet. What should I do?"_ Gray frustrated.

"What's the matter Gray?" Asked Erza.

"Nothing. It's just that this song project Laxus gave us is a duet project and I don't even have a partner yet. It's already two weeks and the performance is on Monday next two weeks." Said Gray.

"So? What are you scared of? I can be your partner." Said Erza

Jellal heard Erza and he quickly turned his head to Erza with wide eyes.

"Really? You don't mind?" Said Gray.

"Sure, why not? It will be like the old times." Erza said with a smile.

"Yeah, I missed those days. So, I'll write our names then." Gray smiled back.

"Yosh, yoroshiku ne, partner." They both giggled.

Jellal stared blankly at the two.

"_Damn it!"_


End file.
